There's Always Tomorrow
by IHaveNoIdea8
Summary: He'd always wanted to tell her the truth, he'd just never found the right time.


_**A/N: This is a oneshot to go along with my story Of Love and War. This has MAJOR spoilers for it, so if you haven't read the main story yet, don't read this until you do. :)**  
_

_**By the way, for everyone who has read/reviewed Of Love and War, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support! I can't believe I have over 200 reviews. I love you all and am so thankful that you guys like the story. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. :) I promise the next chapter will be up soon. ^^;  
**_

_**Anyway, to end this long A/N, this was a request from RisingXxLawliet for winning the the contest I held a while ago. This may or may not become a series of oneshots to go with the story depending on if you guys like the idea.  
**_

* * *

_"So pretty!"_

_Alexandra smiled brightly as Pere explained to her and Gailardia the different kinds of flowers the knight was tending to in one of the many gardens of Gardios Manor. Gailardia had noticed that the older knight tended to spend his free time in the gardens. He didn't really understand why. Sure, they were pretty, and they smelled nice, but they were just flowers. He found it surprising that a knight like Pere would be so fond of them. He could at least understand why Alexandra liked them so much, she was a girl after all._

_He didn't really get how Pere could talk to anyone about flowers for as long as he could. They were just flowers, how much could be said about them? But Mary and Isabell had left him and Alex with Pere so the two girls could talk to Vandesdelca, so he was stuck listening to an explanation about the plants._

_At least it was better than arguing with Alexandra like usual. He never understood why she always had to pick fights with him anyway, they only ever fought because she always cheated in whatever game they were playing at the time._

Fourteen years later, everything was different. Even the names the two children went by had changed slightly.

They were no longer living in Hod, and instead were in a different manor in Kimlasca's capital, Baticul.

Alex had been taken there by the Duke, to be raised as his daughter. For the life of him, Guy still couldn't figure out why the man would even bother taking her in. The only reason he could think of was her hair and eye colour being the same as the royal family's. But was that really any reason to adopt the child of people he'd killed? It probably had to do with the Score.

Guy was no longer a Malkuth nobleman, at least to everyone he knew in the manor except for Pere, who had come to the manor with him. They had both cast away their status and moved to Baticul a few years after the Hod war, becoming mere servants for the Duke. Pere had at least become a gardener, a job he loved despite the fact he was in enemy territory, whereas Guy had become a personal attendant to Alex and Luke, the Duke's children.

Originally, they had gone to manor with thoughts of revenge, but after getting to know everyone in the manor, Guy couldn't go through with it. He still didn't care for the Duke, the man who had taken everything from him, but the other maids and servants he had grown to like. They were all good people, and he couldn't bring himself to hate them enough to want to kill them anymore. Even Luke and Lady Suzanne had grown on him. Though Luke could be a brat, he had his moments, and seemed to genuinely care for Guy and as such had grown to be his best friend. And Lady Suzanne's kindness, despite how sick she was, was unrivaled.

While he had lived in St. Binah with Pere, Guy thought of nothing but revenge while Pere trained him. He had never expected to have this much trouble going through with it.

Then again, he had never expected Alex to be there either.

The only thing keeping his dream of revenge alive was his father's sword, the Jewel of Gardios, hanging on a pillar near the entrance of the manor. He had to pass by it every day, and every time he saw it, his desire for revenge was reborn. Of course he had Van in the manor too, and they had planned for revenge together.

He was no longer the innocent young child he was in Hod. A lot had changed in fourteen years.

The only thing that hadn't really changed was Alex's love of flowers, seeing as how Guy would constantly find her watching Pere tend to the gardens and talking to him about them.

It was a little strange to Guy how she had kept her love of flowers, but all her memories of Hod had vanished.

He had planned to tell her the truth today, and as such he was waiting for her in a small, grassy field on the outskirts of the manor. He, Alex, and Luke had often spent time in that area since it was the closest the two young nobles really ever got to leaving the manor.

Guy took a seat on the ground and waited quietly for Alex to arrive. He didn't even know how he was going to tell her, or how she would react. Would she even believe him?

Without even realizing, he began to nervously pull blades of grass from the ground as his mind wandered back to the past.

_Gailardia was beginning to wonder when Mary would be back for him. All this talk about flowers was really beginning to bore him. He was lying down on the grass a few feet away from them, staring up at the sky and making shapes out of clouds as Alexandra continued to listen to Pere in awe._

_Huh, that cloud looked a lot like a cheagle...a cat..._

_Alexandra started giggling behind him, and he turned his head away from the sky for a few moments as Pere handed a lily to the young girl, who happily thanked him._

_Gailardia then went back to looking at the clouds. He saw another cloud that looked like a cheagle, one that looked like a blob, and, he sighed when he saw it, a flower._

_"I'm bored," he announced to no one in particular._

_"Ah," Pere said as Guy sat up again and turned back to the two of them, "I'm sorry, Young Master, we have been talking for a while. Is there anything you'd like to do instead?"_

_Gailardia shrugged in response. He wished he could have gone with Mary and Van, but those two and Isabell always wanted to get rid of him._

_Pere smiled at him, "Well, I'm sure your sisters will be back for you soon enough."_

"Guy?"

Guy stood up and turned to look at Alex, and was shocked to find that she wasn't in her regular clothes. Instead, she was in a long, light green dress with long sleeves. The dress was slanted at the bottom, and underneath it appeared to be a darker green skirt.

"You said you wanted to meet me here, right?"

"Yeah. Uh, why're you...?"

"Father has guests," she explained, "We agreed before that I could wear casual clothes on a daily basis if I wore more 'appropriate' clothes when he had guests. Natalia chose this for me, and made some of her maids fix my hair too."

Guy nodded his head slowly, noticing the ornamental white flower in her hair. He'd forgotten that the Duke had guests today. Damn. He couldn't really tell her the truth now and send her off to make a scene in front of a group of important people.

"I don't have that much time before Father calls Luke and me into the drawing room," Alex continued, looking over her shoulder as if checking for some sort of signal for her to leave, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"W-well," Guy searched his mind for something to say, trying to ignore the fact that she was staring at him expectantly. He couldn't tell her the truth now, he should wait for a better time to tell her, right? Even in his own head it sounded like an excuse.

"Guy?"

"...Luke's birthday's coming up," Guy finally said, resisting the urge to groan at how stupid it sounded, "What do you think we should do for him this year?"

Alex looked at him confusedly for a moment, "I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that." She continued to look closely at him for a moment, and he turned his head away from her, "Is that really all you called me out here for?"

Guy nodded again, "Yeah, that's it." He turned to look at her again and noticed that she didn't look like she believed him, but before she could ask him anything else, Luke's voice called over to them.

Guy looked over to where the voice was coming from, and saw Luke approaching them, a blank expression on his face and his long red hair trailing behind him.

"What's taking you so long?" he called out in a bored voice, "What's so important that you guys would be talking about without me?"

"Nothing, Luke," Guy replied, smiling at the redhead, "Don't worry about it."

Luke raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Alex, "Father wants us in the drawing room, hurry up."

Alex nodded and they both waved to Guy before hurrying off, leaving Guy to think on his own again. He sat down again with a sigh, and once again his mind wandered off.

_Gailardia had had to survive a couple more hours of boredom while he waited for Mary, but finally she, Isabell, and Van returned. They all had smiles on their faces, and Gailardia wished he could have gone with them instead of being bored to death by Pere and Alexandra. He happily got up and ran to his sister's side though when she approached. He could finally leave. It wasn't that he didn't like Pere, he was just really bored with flowers._

_"Thank you for watching them, Pere," Mary said as Alexandra happily showed Isabell the lily Pere had given her, "I hope they didn't cause you any trouble." She was probably referring to how Gailardia and Alexandra always ended up fighting, but miraculously, that hadn't happened today._

_Pere shook his head and smiled, "It was my pleasure. I'm always happy to have someone to talk to about flowers. Miss Alexandra seems to be very interested in them."_

Guy wondered how different things would be for him and Alex had the Hod war never torn anything apart. Would they still not get along? Mary would still be alive at the very least, and Alex would never have forgotten that she even had a sister.

Guy finally stood up and headed back to the room he shared with Pere, reasoning with himself for the whole walk there that he couldn't very well tell her the truth when she would likely end up making a scene in front of a bunch of nobles.

He also had to think about the fact that no one even knew that he and Pere were from Hod, save for Van, so it would be difficult to tell her everything and not make it sound like some weird joke. But he also knew that the longer he waited, the more upset she would be when she found out.

Pere was tending to one of the potted flowers with his back to the door when Guy entered. He didn't even bother turning to face the blonde before addressing him, "Did you tell her?"

Guy walked over to his bed and collapsed into it face-first before mumbling, "No." He turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling with a sigh before continuing, "The Duke had guests. I couldn't exactly tell her before she went to meet them."

Pere nodded, still not turning to face Guy, "Don't worry, Master Gailardia." It felt strange for anybody to address him by that name when he was working as a servant, even when it was Pere, "You'll be able to tell her when the time is right."

Guy didn't respond, and instead continued to stare at the ceiling.

He'd try again tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Alex's dress (spaces are dots)**_

_**ihavenoidea8 deviantart com/art/Alex-297948921**_


End file.
